1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of liquid crystal displaying, and in particular to a double-sided curved liquid crystal display device.
2. The Related Arts
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) have a variety of advantages, such as thin device body, low power consumption, and being free of radiation, and are thus of wide applications. Most of the liquid crystal displays that are currently available in the market are backlighting liquid crystal displays, which comprise a liquid crystal panel and a backlight module. The principle of operation of a liquid crystal panel is that with liquid crystal molecules interposed between two parallel glass substrates and a number of vertical and horizontal tiny electrical wires arranged between the two glass substrates, application of electricity is made to control the liquid crystal molecules to change orientation in order to refract out the light emitting from the backlight module for generation of images. Since the liquid crystal panel itself does not emit light, light must be provided from the backlight module in order to normally display images. The backlight modules can be classified in two types, namely a side-edge backlight module and a direct backlight module, according to the site where light gets incident. The direct backlight module comprises a light source, such as a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL) or a light-emitting diode (LED), which is arranged at the backside of the liquid crystal panel so that the light is homogenized by passing through a diffusion plate to form a planar light source supplied to the liquid crystal panel. The side-edge backlight module comprises an LED light bar, serving as a backlight source, which is arranged at an edge of a backplane to be located rearward of one side of the liquid crystal panel. The LED light bar emits light that enters a light guide plate (LGP) through a light incident face at one side of the light guide plate and is projected out of a light emergence face of the light guide plate, after being reflected and diffused, to pass through an optic film assembly so as to form a planar light source for the liquid crystal panel.
Recently, with the progress of the liquid crystal displaying technology, major manufacturers have marketed curved liquid crystal display devices one after another. Generally speaking, the curved liquid crystal display devices allow for the best viewing effect from edge to edge, enabling an increase of viewing distance of the user to achieve better experience of viewing. Most of the curved liquid crystal displays that are currently available are single-sided curved liquid crystal displays. In the field of commercial display devices, the application of double-sided display devices is getting wider and wider. Most of the double-sided display devices that are currently available are double-sided flat display devices, which are of not strong attraction to the market. Compared to the double-sided flat display devices, double-sided curved liquid crystal display devices have remarkable advantages, such as strengthening attraction to the market and the consumers and achieving brand discrepancy.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional single-sided curved liquid crystal display device comprises a backplane 100, a light guide plate 200 mounted in the backplane 100, an LED backlight source 300, a cushion block 400 supporting the light guide plate 200, a mold frame 500 mounted on the backplane 100, an optical film assembly 600 mounted in the mold frame 100, a liquid crystal display panel 700 mounted on the mold frame 500, and a front bezel 900 mounted on the liquid crystal display panel 700. Since liquid crystal display plane 700 is curved, to accommodate the arrangement thereof, a side plate of the backplane 100 is made inclined with respect to a bottom plate for mounting the LED backlight source 300. Other components, such as the light guide plate 200, the cushion block 400, the mold frame 500, the optical film assembly 600, and the front bezel 700, are all arranged to show a curved structure. Namely, an arrangement of curved backlighting is used. The overall design and manufacture of the product are difficult and the cost is raised.
The above-mentioned problems must be handled for the double-sided curved liquid crystal display devices in order to make the structure of the double-sided curved display device simple and the manufacturing cost low.